Ancient Fate
by Olympus Gods
Summary: What will happen to the children of the 7 heroes of Olympus when the gods bless them and force them into a major quest? Will they accept or resent the gods? Will the quarter-bloods accept their fate quietly or will they fight against it to save their lives? Read and find out. Declaimer:Rick Riordan owns PJO not me! High Teen Rating.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Fate

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like my new story based on what may happen after the Second Giant War. Enjoy! Declaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO not me!**

Rating: High Teen

Declaimer: I don't own PJO okay! Rick does not me.

Summary: What will happen to the children of the 7 heroes of Olympus when they are blessed by the gods and are forced to go on a major quest? Will they accept or resent the gods? Will the quarter-bloods accept their fate quietly or fight against it to stay alive? Read and find out…

* * *

Chapter 1

Skylar's POV

You'd think that I would be happy on the last day of school. Wrong. Not that I like school or anything, it's just that the last day would mean my last day of my sophomore (I'm sixteen, alright) and I really liked my sophomore year.

Next year I have to start all over with the newcomers and that get's annoying. _Hi! My name's Skylar Holts! See you never! _

Well anyways, I'm gonna be late for school if I don't get up from my bed. Groggily, I get up and stretch my arms above my head. I turn my head to read the time on my alarm clock. It read, 7:45 am. Crap!

I jump out of bed, tossing the covers to the ground. It was dark in my room so I stumbled my way to the door. My vision was so bad right now in the dark that I almost crashed into the door. With difficulty, I found the lousy door knob. I turned it and ran down the stairs to find myself in the kitchen.

There are a couple of dirty dishes in the sink. The tile floor is cold as ice on my bare feet. In the kitchen, it was bright unlike my room.

I slide to the refrigerator and find a note. The note was from my parents. The writing was neat and for once, not cursive. It read,

_Good morning honey! I hope you have a great day on the last day of school._

_P.S. If you're late, put some waffles in the toaster. _

_XoXo Mom + Dad _

My face brightens. The first note they left for me this year. I opened the fridge and look round. Tuna…fish sticks…leftover Chinese food…waffles! I pulled them out and placed some in the toaster.

The toaster was warm and I wished I could stay there but I had to change. I went to one of the cabinets and took out a bottle of honey and placed it next to the toaster. My head turned to the clock in the kitchen. Crap! It was 7:49 am. My legs took action. They rushed up the stairs, rushing to get to my dark room.

My hand fiddles with the door knob but finally I burst into my room and turn on the lights. My bed was messy, covers thrown everywhere. The rest of the room was neat and organized. Sort of.

I ran to my closet and picked out a pink and gray striped shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of Uggs.

I change into the clothes and brush my blond hair. I take a sprits of perfume and I add some lip gloss to my lips. Just a little.

After that, I grab my book bag and slip my cell phone into my pocket. I go out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The waffles were ready so I took a plate and started eating. Since it was late, I shoved it them all in my mouth. I chocked on them to swallow. I also drink a cup of milk to wash it down. Afterwards, I climbed the stairs again and brushed my teeth. By the time I was out of the house, it was 7:56am. Damnit! I look around to find a mode of transportation. In the corner of my eye I see a girl with pigtails on her bike. My mind comes up with an idea.

I ran up to the little girl, real panicky about being late. "Hello little girl," I say in my sweetest voice, "Can I borrow your bike?"

The little girl's blue eyes stared at me. Her orangey hair looked like flames. She tilted her head. "10 bucks."

I blinked, taken aback by the girl's offer. "How about 5 bucks?"

The girl's head tilted to the side again. Creepy… "How about 20 bucks then?"

I sigh, a little annoyed. "10 dollars it is." Groaning, I gave the girl my money.

The little girl snatched it and shoved it in her pocket, smiling the entire time. She motioned to the bike. "It's all yours, old lady."

I scowl at the name. Little basterd. I grab the bike and paddled off to school.

In two minutes, I made it to school with just one minute to spare.

I jumped off the bike, leaving it in the parking lot. One bad thing with my act: I tripped. I fell, eyes closed waiting for impact but…it never came.

Something- someone caught me. My eyes flashed open and saw who caught me. It was a guy with dark hair and sea green eyes…I lost myself in those bright green orbs.

"Hey, careful," he says. "Don't want to get hurt on the last day." He smiles.

I nod and notice the position we're in. His hands are on my waist and my hands are on his chest. It felt…weird in this position but comfortable at the same time.

Finally I say, "Thanks for catching me." I straighten myself up and smiled at him.

He nods and flashes a bright smile. "Later and your welcome. It was no biggie." Then he leaves and goes into school.

My face holds a smile. I park the brat's bike and rush to school.

The cool air tickles the back of my neck as I enter the school building. The bell rings as soon as the door closes behind me.

My eyes widen and am forced to rush to homeroom. I bump into many things on the way: water fountains, lockers, and people.

By the time I reach my homeroom class, my shoulders hurt from all the crashing into things. I went inside the class to see everyone doing whatever; texting, talking, arm wrestling, gossiping, ect.

I see one particular person and my face brightened up. My best friend, Jade Avalon, smiling and waving at me to come over and sit with her. I grin at her when she yells at a loser to back off. _Ah, school, where social suicide still exists…not_.

Even in all this madness, I still make it in one piece getting over to my BFF Jade.

"Hey slowpoke," she teases. "Took you long enough." She smiles at me.

I shrug. "Tried not to die."

Jade snickers. "Only you, Skylar."

I crack a grin. "I know. I'm special that way." I met her gaze and she smiles.

By the way, Jade has jet black hair and unlike mine, her's is spiky but long. The tips are dull black; they almost looked purple. Her eyes were blue, electric blue. They were bright and lightningy. She also had pale-ish skin while my skin was tanner, which goes great with my honey blond hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.

Dropping my gaze, I slide 10 dollars on the desk. Jade's eyes lower to my desk then she frowns. "I thought you had 20 dollars Skylar? What happened?"

I scowl. "A little brat robbed me," I mutter angrily.

Jade shakes her head, rolling her eyes. "Whatever Sky."

Her hand was about to reach the money when another hand smacked down on the cash.

I look up and sigh. Kasey Madon was smirking down at us with her idiot friends.

"Hey _Holts_," she says with venom in her voice. "Finally started to pay me back I see."

My jaw clenched. "Pay back for what, Kasey?"

Her lips twisted into an evil smile. "For having to survive all year with you."

Anger burned through my veins. I started to get up. "That's it-"

"No!" Jade ordered. She held my arm and held me back from murdering Kasey Madon, bitch extraordinaire. "No Skylar. You can't. Not on the last day."

I grit my teeth with rage. I so wanted to beat the crap out of her. My breath came out with a puff. "Fine," I mutter, yanking my arm from Jade's metal grip and sat down unhappily.

Kasey tosses her stupid brown hair and laughs. "Next time loser." And with that she snatches my money and moves onto her next victim.

After she's out of sight, Jade slaps me on the arm. "What is wrong with you, Skylar Holts?"

My arm stings a little from the slap but I grumble, "She's a diva wannabe, that's what's wrong with me."

Jade has a small smirk on her face. "You, Skylar Holts, are the most insane person I, Jade Avalon, have ever met in my entire life."

My lips transform into a wide smile. "Tell me something I don't know."

Finally, the teacher shows up and dumps his stuff on his desk. "Okay students," he says breathless, "Happy last day of school. Now turn to page three hundred sixty-two in your textbooks."

Instead, I look out the window preparing for a day full of boredom. Wrong.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1! ****Tension is growing. Stay tuned for the next chapter which I will type ASAP! Declaimer: I own nothing!**

**(Remember reviews are my type source so please read and review) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is chapter 2. Sorry for the delay! Hurricane Sandy wiped me out. Any way if you got trapped in the storm like I did my sympathies to you. On with the story and thank you to the reviews. **

Rating: High Teen

Declaimer: I owe nothing but the children!

* * *

Chapter 2

Matthew's POV

You'd think that my day wouldn't get more surprising. Well, you're wrong. My day just gets more surprising every minute.

First, my dog that ran away when I was thirteen came back safe and sound. Second, my slut of an ex girlfriend got knocked up at a party, drunk. But the most surprising surprise was at the school parking lot a few minutes ago in the morning.

I was walking with my best friend, Ethan Johnson, to school. We were talking about random things like movies, sports, celebrities, ect.

Ethan punched me in the arm playfully. "Hey, you know your ex got knocked up with the quarterback, James Mallow."

I scowl. "More like James the Shallow," I grumbled. "Besides, he knocks up every girl in a 5 mile radius."

Ethan's amber-brown eyes widen. His light chestnut hair blew in the breeze. Some girls thought he was cute and tried to be his "girl." All failed so far. "Don't tell me you still have feelings for Amanda Davis."

My sea green eyes widen. "What!? Hell no! I have no feelings for that slut of a bitch. I have no feelings for any girl now."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure Matthew Anderson. Okay."

Finally we reached the school parking lot. There were some juniors and seniors in their cars doing homework or whatever. Me and Ethan were just cruising around. A few yards away, I see a girl on a bike way to small for her, halting to a stop and about to jump off.

Right away, I knew she was going to fall. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and dropped it to the ground.

Instantly, I rushed to her. Right when she was going to right the ground, I caught her. I look at her to make sure she's okay. Her eyes were clenched shut like she was waiting for impact and her honey blond hair was curled down her shoulders.

I look down and saw her hands were curled up on my shirt. My hands, on the other hand, were on her waist, keeping her from falling. It felt…comfortable this way.

The girl in haled then opens her eyes. They looked up at me and I swear, I drowned in pools of chocolate. I was speechless but I managed to say, "Hey careful. Don't want to get hurt on the last day." Then I smiled.

The girl nods then swallows hard. "Thanks for catching me." She straightens herself up and flashed me a smile.

"Later and your welcome. It was no biggie." _No biggie?_ I smiled at her and headed back to Ethan, who was smiling like a lunatic.

I took my book bag and slung it over my shoulder then cleared my throat. "Come on Ethan." And I started walking to school.

He caught up and grins. "So by the looks of it, you have a new girlfriend."

My feet skidded to a stop. "Wait, what do you mean 'new girlfriend?'"

Ethan coughed. "Well you did have your hands on that girl's waist right?"

My face felt hot. I knew I was blushing. "Only to keep her from falling. Besides I don't even know her name," I snapped.

His grin got even bigger, if possible. "Yeah but I bet you're dying to find out. I saw the way you were looking at her. All shocked and dreamy. Don't deny it."

I pushed past him. "Whatever." But I knew it wasn't whatever. I felt something for that girl but I didn't know what yet. It felt if my brain was arguing with my heart about it.

Ethan chuckled. "Well I know one thing and that's that the girl you're crushing on is a sophomore just like you."

My heart leapt up my throat (I just turned seventeen by the way). I could…I could find out that girl's name. All I could think of was her curled honey blond hair…her slightly tanned skin…her chocolate brown eyes that I drowned in…

"_Matthew."_

I blink a couple of times, waking up from my daydream. I look around and saw Ethan sitting at a desk next to me. Finally I noticed that I was in 3rd period and that I zoned out.

Ahead, the math teacher was looking at me angrily. "Matthew, will you please answer my question already?"

I blinked again then smiles sheepily. "What was the question again?"

There were a couple of laughs at this but I didn't care. I already looked stupid in class anyway. I turned my head a little and saw Ethan trying not to laugh.

The teacher, Mr. Calvin was glaring at me. "I said, Mr. Anderson, if x2 + 3 – 1.75 x 7= 456.76, what will x equal?"

I stared blankly at him so I decided to guess. "Um…7?"

He huffed then shook his head. "No but close. 8 equals x, not 7. Good try though." His cold, dull blue eyes drilled into my sea green ones. It sent a shiver done my spine. Creepy.

After that, I daydreamed again, ignoring the fact that I'm still in school, just thinking about that girl. I smiled.

Finally, the bell rang. Time for 3rd period. Lunch. I happily grabbed my stuff and went to my locker. I put in my combination and opened my locker, shoving all my school stuff into it. I slammed the cold, metal locker and smiled.

Turning around, I felt something on my lips. I blink and see my ex girlfriend lip locking with me. Anger coursed through me and I pushed the slut away.

Amanda's eyes widen then she pouted. Her dull blond hair was loose and she wore clothes that were way too tight and explosive. She also reeked of alcohol. Her dark blue eyes were dazed. "Why'd you push me away?"

I grit my teeth. "Because you aren't my girlfriend, alright? Why'd you kiss me?"

A stupid smile crossed her face. "Your birthday was last week, right? The kiss was your…gift."

"I didn't want a gift from you so leave. Me. Alone." I clenched my jaw and walked away and into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was buzzing with life. High school jocks were tossing a football around, the cheerleaders were gossiping, and the science club were huddled at a table in the far corner of the room.

I went over to the lunch line and picked up a tray. I slid the tray and took what I wanted, pizza…fries…soda. Satisfied with what I had, I look at the desert section and notice there's one donut left. I reach over, sliding my tray over, and another hand touches mine.

My head turns up and I gasped. The girl I caught was right in front of me. My heart pounded against my chest.

The girl's eyes were wide with shock. Her chocolate brown eyes…

I blink then smile. "Hey. Good to see you again." _No kidding._

The girl smiles, her honey blond hair glistening. "Hi, good to see you too. Uh…my name's Skylar. Skylar Holts. What's yours?"

I swear my heart exploded. "Uh, Matthew Anderson, sophomore, at your service." I can't believe I found out her name. Skylar Holts. Maybe Ethan was right. Maybe just maybe, I, Matthew Anderson, was falling for Skylar Holts.

Skylar grins. "Sure Matthew, sure." She looks down at the donut and smirks. Her smirk was cute…_cute?_ "Do we have to fight over the donut now?"

I shook my head. "Nah, you can have it."

She took the donut and bit it. Smiling, Skylar placed it on her tray. We both paid for lunch and Skylar swallowed. "Hey, wanna sit with me and my friend?"

"Sure, let me go get my friend first."

She nods then grins. "Alright." Skylar walks over to a table with another girl at it.

I took my tray and went over to the jock table to find Ethan. He was talking with the water boy, ignoring all the annoying girls surrounding him. I pushed past them and finally reached Ethan. "Ethan, come on. Let's go."

He nods and follows me.

"So," he starts. "By the looks of it- you found out the girl's name and now we're eating lunch with her and her friend."

I froze. "How did you know that?"

Ethan shrugs. "Don't know but," he smiles, "I told you so."

"Shut up," I grumble.

Finally, we reach the table where Skylar and her friend are at. I smile at Skylar then look at her friend. She has black spiky hair with bright blue eyes. "Hey you two." They both smile at me. I see Skylar introducing herself to Ethan and him grinning. His amber-brown eyes land on the girl with black hair and his eyes widen, mouth open. I knew this was going to be an interesting lunch period.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. The next chapter will be actiony and a high rating so stay tuned! :)**

**( Remember: Reveiws are my life so please Read and Review) :)**


End file.
